


One Time to Figure It Out

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, and josh is in a famous band, they don't know each other (yet), tyjo is a basketball star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"@slushieguys: alternate universe where tyler never got bored and played and is now a basketball star and josh is a drummer for a successful band"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where We're From, We're No (Some)One

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YEA IM EXCITED FOR WRITING THIS PROPS TO AVERY FOR GIVING ME THIS PROMPT

interview after interview after interview.

tyler sighed, he never knew how much stress being famous was. it was exhausting.

and talk shows, god, they were the _worst._

"Well that's it for tonight and I'd like to thank our special guest Tyler Joseph for joining us tonight, and we wish you the best on your games in the UK next week." the audience clapped loudly and tyler smiled politely, thanking them and making his way offstage. he sighed as soon as he got to the dressing room, taking off the stage makeup they made him wear and changing into comfortable clothes before grabbing his bag and making his way to his team's bus.

he sighed as he saw fans lined up outside the bus, but he couldn't just leave them there. they screamed as he neared and he flinched but one by one they got their pictures and left. he silently thanked the universe as it didn't take that long and finally entered the bus, seeing his teammates hanging out and playing a game on the console.

"Hey Tyler! Come join us!" jake said, but tyler shook his head with what he hoped was a playful smile. 

"Nah man, I'm tired as shit. I'm just gonna head the bunks." 

"Alright well, try and sleep." tyler nodded and headed to the bunks, quickly taking his nightly dose of Prozac and Trazodone before settling into bed, and uneasy emptiness inside of him that he couldn't quite get rid of.

tomorrow he got to rest at his childhood home in Ohio, so maybe he'd feel better then.

 

* * *

 

 

josh was so goddamn bored in this area, he can't usually stay in a place for too long, which is why he loved his job so much.

touring with his band, Young Foundation, was the coolest experience he'd ever had. they had just finished their US leg, and in three days they'd be heading to the UK. until then, josh was bored out of his mind roaming Columbus. he'd seen everything that could be seen in this town already.

he did miss seeing debby though, he was walking to meet up with her at his favorite coffee shop. they were both strong coffee lovers.

he heard a scream come from across the street before someone rushed over to him wearing his band's shirt. "Oh my god, y-you're Josh Dun."

"Yes I am." he smiled at the fan.

"I hate to be a bother but could I have a picture?" She asked, holding out a Polaroid camera.

"Of course! And never think you're a bother, I love taking pictures with you guys." He held the camera and took a picture of the two of them. The fan thanked him. "It's no problem." he said, and pulled her into a tight hug that lasted a long ten seconds before pulling away, saying goodbye and continuing walking.

he smiled as he walked. although he was bored, he did love to go reminiscing on the memories his hometown held, and how far he'd come since then.

it was a good life, and he was unaware of how much better it was about to get.


	2. Pretty Contest. (You Would Beat The Moon In A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua William motherfucking Dun. Holy shit.

Josh was having a really awful day so far.

He'd broken his earbuds ( _how was he going to ignore people on the plane ride?_ ), then his own procrastination lead to him having 30 minutes to pack all his stuff for a fucking tour in Europe, and now, he finds out that no, he won't be sitting next to one of his band members/best friends on the plane, but rather- a fucking stranger.

"This is just fucking great, really." Josh said aloud as his band was waiting for the signal that they could start boarding the plane.

"Okay, but like, we're sitting in first class. The chairs aren't even together necessarily; they have a little bit of space between them." His band mate, Connor, said.

"I know but still." Josh whined, stamping his foot like a child. "It won't be you or Kate or Tierany across that little space." he explained. 

"Whatever dude, I bet you'll get someone hot and you join the mile high club with him." Connor teased, and Josh punched him in the arm, blushing wildly.

"I would never have sex on an airplane, oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"Right." Connor snorted.

Just then a super rowdy group of guys came into the same area they were, most of them yelling about how late they were for the flight and that thank god they hadn't missed it. They all looked pretty flustered, so Josh guessed they'd rushed all the way from security to this side of the airport.

Suddenly they bust out laughing at what Josh can only guess is a joke one of them said. Josh rolled his eyes at their inconsideration. "I hope I don't sit next to one of them." he told Kate.

She giggled. "No fucking kidding."

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler yawned and stretched, waking up a bit before checking his phone to see any new notifications.

The phone's screen says it's 7:45, and well, that's not good.

"Holy SHIT! GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP WE'RE SO FUCKING LATE!" he yells, scrambling to change into a decent pair of clothes and throwing random stuff at his team mates to get them up.

"What the fuck?" he hears someone ask, obviously confused.

"WE'RE TWENTY MINUTES LATE TO OUR PLANE!" he yells, and like magic, his team mates are all up and rushing around to get ready, yelling curses and screaming at people who get in the way.

Tyler runs into the bathroom of the huge fucking hotel suite their staying at and brushed his teeth quicker than he ever has in his life, throwing on shoes quickly, and he's ready. There will probably be food on the plane, right? He doesn't really need to grab breakfast.

"Hurry up assholes! I'll get the car out front!" he yells, grabbing his luggage and running down the hall to elevator. The elevator ride to the lobby is the fucking worst, and he curses at how leisurely it is.

And of course there's paparazzi flashing their fucking cameras the second he gets out of the hotel. He sighs, puts on the sunglasses and maneuvers quickly through the reporters, calling a car and waiting inside.

One by one, his team mates rush into the car, and their driving toward the airport, only 8 minutes spent on getting ready.

Tyler sighs, and tries to slow his heart rate, feeling a bit anxious at how fast the driver is going. It's vital if they want to make it to their plane on time, though. He pulls out his phone and earbuds, plugging them in and putting on his calm down song, called This One's Slow by a band called Young Foundation. He honestly loved them, but he's afraid his team mates would make fun of the type of music it is.

After a couple songs pass, Tyler is calm again.

Then he hears someone yell, "We're here!" And the rushing starts again.

His team mates are grabbing their bags and sprinting towards security, grumbling at the lengthy process of making sure nothing they had in their bags or on them is dangerous.

When the last person finally finishes and they get their tickets, they see it's all the way across the airport.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tyler yells, "C'mon guys, I guess we have more running to do." he laughs a bit. They start their running again. Fans recognize them along the way and try to get them to stop.

"We're sorry but we're incredibly late for our flight! We have to go!" He hears his team mate, Jessie, say. They make it to the gate, panting, and then sigh with relief when they see that the plane hasn't even started boarding yet. Tyler looks at the people in the gate for a second, and thinks he sees a familiar face, before his team is dragging him away to a corner.

"Jesus," Jake says. "We should tell coach we already did our warm up run for the day." he jokes, and everyone laughs loudly. When they quiet down an announcement sounds.

_"Ladies and Gentleman Flight 393 at Gate 18 is now boarding. Thank you."_

Tyler gets in the long line of passengers boarding, and when he finally gets to the front, they're making last call.

"Have a nice flight." The lady smiles, and Tyler almost cringes at how fake it is, but thanks her politely and climbs aboard. He makes his way through to first class, getting stopped by a couple people for pictures.

When he gets to his seat he settles down happily and starts getting comfortable (after all, he is stuck on this plane for eleven hours).

He turns to his right to see his plane buddy has red hair, which is pretty sick. "Hello person I am sitting next to for the next eleven hours, I'm-" his breath gets caught in his throat as the person turns around. It's Joshua William motherfucking Dun, the drummer of his favorite band. The band that calms him down and he was just listening to in the car. The hottest fucking person alive. "Tyler Joseph." his voice squeaks as he says it, and he blushes hard.

Josh giggles a bit, "Hello Tyler, I'm Josh Dun."

 _Believe me,_ Tyler thinks, _I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AHVHE SO MANY FUCKING IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER JHBEFJIGBJN


End file.
